The greatest source of multiple contamination agents introduced to interiors of homes, hospitals, schools, and offices is carried on contaminated bottom of footwear. A recent study by the University of Arizona (2008), confirmed this finding by testing of the bottom of the footwear picked up 420,000 units of bacteria in just two weeks. Of that bacterium, 27% were the deadly E. coli virus. The bacterium, K. pneumonia was also found which can cause pneumonia and sepsis. Also identified was S. ficaria, which can lead to infection of the respiratory tract.
It was found out that a square inch of a typical carpet at home can contain as much as 100,000 of various bacteria and over 16,000 of various bacteria on every square inch of a bathroom floor. The interesting part of this research is that a toilet seat has only 50 bacteria. This confirms that the source of contamination that is being introduced to a typical home is done by contaminated footwear.
Using steam cleaners to kill the bacteria was found ineffective in killing germs and bacteria in Home and public places. Although at the source steam can be 100 degrees C. however by the time this steam gets in contact with the carpets or the floor the temperature drops drastically and as such does not kill the bacteria and the viruses. Chemical products that may be used by spraying or spreading on floors or carpets create potential hazards to health and safety and exacerbate allergies.
In particular, with the probability of a pandemic caused by certain viruses, a portable ultraviolet sterilizing device will be essential in eradicating these viruses.
The best known source of sterilization is UV-C radiation. However this source of radiation used without protective eyewear and shielding the skin from the UV-C rays will create safety hazards. A sterilization device to be used by the public must be designed in a way to completely protect the people from being exposed to UV-C radiation.
UV-C radiation is a unique and rapid method of surface disinfection, utilizing germicidal ultraviolet lamps that produce short wave radiation that is lethal to bacteria, virus, pathogens and other microorganisms.